


Ein Zaubertrick

by sensenmann



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Grieving John, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Therapy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenmann/pseuds/sensenmann
Summary: John versucht den Tod seines besten Freundes Schritt für Schritt zu verarbeiten. Seine Therapeutin hat einen ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag für ihn: Da John in seinen Therapie-Sitzungen nicht weiter kommt, soll er seine Erlebnisse und Gedanken Tag für Tag niederschreiben. Nur diesmal nicht in einem Blog, sondern als Nachrichten an seinen verstorbenen Freund. [Johnlock]





	

Der Schnee knarzte unter Johns Füßen, als er auf die mit Schnee überzogene Straße hinaus trat. Die Kälte um diese Jahreszeit war fast unerträglich. In London war es so oder so schon nie sonderlich warm, doch der Schnee jagte auch den hartgesottensten Londoner zurück in seine Wohnung.

John erschauerte bei einem besonders eisigen Windhauch und riss rasch den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke nach oben, ehe er noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Haus hinter ihm warf. Jeden Freitag kam er nun schon seit fast sechs Monaten her. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso er überhaupt noch hierher kam. Ella, seine Therapeutin, mochte ihm zwar geholfen haben seine Erinnerungen an die Armee zu verarbeiten, doch hierbei konnte ihm keiner helfen. Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch.

Jede Woche lief es gleich ab. Seit dem „Fall“, wie John es nannte, drehten sich ihre Sitzungen immer wieder um das gleiche Thema. Den Selbstmord seines besten Freundes. Seit dem „Fall“ hatte sich in Johns Leben alles verändert, ähnlich wie damals nach seiner Schussverletzung in Afghanistan. Seit Juni verspürte John wieder den gleichen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Bein, wie vor seiner Zeit mit Sherlock. Psychosomatisch, nannte sie es. Als Arzt wusste John natürlich, was das bedeutete. Auch Sherlock hatte damals ein einziger Blick genügt, um festzustellen, dass John sich den Schmerz in seinem Bein nur einbildete. Unzählige Stunden hatte er deswegen bei seiner Therapeutin verbracht und doch hatte sich das mit seinem Bein nie gebessert. Ein Abend mit Sherlock allerdings, an dem sie durch halb London gerannt waren um einen Mörder zu schnappen, hatte genügt, um diesen Schmerz verschwinden zu lassen. Selbst seinen Namen zu denken versetzte John auch noch nach einem halben Jahr einen leichten Stich ins Herz. Ella hatte ihm das Angebot gemacht, mehrere Male in der Woche in die Sitzung kommen zu können. Doch John hatte dankend abgelehnt. Er wusste nicht, was das bringen sollte. Ella war der festen Überzeugung, dass etwas anderes als Schuldgefühle gegenüber Sherlock der Grund für seine Probleme war.

 

_»John, gibt es noch etwas Anderes über das sie sprechen wollen?«, fragte Ella jedes Mal von neuem und machte sich Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett. Zweifellos mit der Absicht sie später in seine Akte zu heften. John wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie alles über ihn notiert hatte._

_»Etwas Anderes…? Nein. Nein, über was sollte ich sonst sprechen wollen?«_

_»Vielleicht drücke ich mich etwas undeutlich aus, John. Gibt es etwas Anderes, das sie ihrem Freund hätten sagen wollen?«_

_»Etwas anderes außer `Sherlock, ich glaube dir? Tu‘ das nicht? Bitte spring nicht?` Nein… Nein sonst gibt es nichts. Tut mir leid. «, entgegnete er, von Mal zu Mal mit mehr Nachdruck und in einem genervteren Ton. Was hätte er denn noch sagen können? Nichts hätte den Sprung verhindert, soweit war John schon gekommen. Nein. Sagen hätte er nichts können, was den Sprung verhindert hätte. Selbst wenn John an diesem Tag bei Sherlock geblieben wäre, hätte Sherlock vermutlich einfach die nächstbeste Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, um zu … springen. Aber… Hätte er vielleicht etwas tun können, um Moriarty zu stoppen? War der Druck durch die Medien und falschen Gerüchte am Ende zu viel für Sherlock gewesen? »Es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob es noch etwas bringen würde… Alles was ich sagen könnte… Nichts davon macht ihn wieder lebendig.«_

_Ellas Gesicht wurde bei seinen Worten eine Spur sanfter. Sie legte ihr Klemmbrett auf den Tisch neben ihrem Stuhl und musterte John eine Weile lang, ehe sie etwas sagte. »Nein, nichts was Sie sagen könnten würde ihn wieder zurück bringen. Aber vielleicht würde es Ihnen helfen das alles zu verarbeiten. Verstehen Sie? «, sagte sie und beugte sich ein Stück weit nach vorne. »Manchmal hilft es Angehörigen einen Brief oder etwas in der Art an ihre geliebten Verstorbenen zu schreiben… Sich etwas von der Seele zu schreiben, verstehen Sie?«_

_Einen Brief? Einen Brief an Sherlock? »Und was soll ich ihm schreiben? `Hi Sherlock. Auch sechs Monate nach deinem Tod komme ich noch immer nicht über deinen Tod hinweg und gehe jede Woche zur Therapie. Übrigens schöne Grüße von deinem Bruder. Seitdem du weg bist überwacht er jeden Schritt den ich mache. Ganz gleich wann und wo ich mich aufhalte. Anderson hat wegen deinem Selbstmord so große Schuldgefühle, dass er einen Fanclub für dich gegründet hat und verzweifelt zu beweisen versucht, dass du nicht wirklich gestorben bist. Liebe Grüße, John?«, antwortete er sarkastisch und drehte sein Gesicht zum Fenster, um Ella nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Er hörte sie seufzten._

_»John, irgendetwas ist der Auslöser dafür, dass ihre psychosomatischen Schmerzen wieder aufgetreten sind. Bisher konnten wir noch nicht herausfinden, welches Ereignis sie verursacht hat.«_

_»Wie wäre es mit dem Anblick meines besten Freundes, blutüberströmt mit aufgeschlagenem Schädel auf dem Asphalt direkt vor dem Leichenschauhaus bei St. Barts?«, antwortete John bissig, stand von seinem Sessel auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke und seinen Gehstock. Er war es leid jede Woche auf dem gleichen Thema herum zu reiten. Nichts was er hier machte würde Sherlock zurück bringen._

_»John… «_

 

John seufzte erneut. Er musste daran arbeiten seine Aggression unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ella war nicht für seine jetzige Situation verantwortlich. Im Gegenteil. Sie war eine von den wenigen, die mit ihm daran glaubten, dass Sherlock kein Schwindler war. Ob sie es nur vorspielte, damit er sich ihr gegenüber öffnete, wusste er nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Im Prinzip wusste John, dass Ella nur ihren Job machte und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Doch einen Brief an Sherlock zu schreiben? Was sollte das bringen?

Ein unerwartetes Brummen in seiner Jackentasche riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Hastig tastete er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy. Die kleine LED-Leuchte an der Seite der Hülle zeigte ihm an, dass er eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Er tippte kurz auf den Bildschirm, um zu sehen wer ihm geschrieben hatte.

**„Hey John. Wie war deine Sitzung? Irgendwelche Fortschritte? Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch einmal fragen, ob du über Weihnachten kommst. Wegen der ganzen… Du weißt ja. Du musst nicht alleine sein. Liebe Grüße, - Harry“**

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Johns Gesicht, als er die Nachricht las. Zumindest eines hatte sich seit dem Tag zum positiven geändert. Seitdem seine Schwester die Sache mit Sherlock in den Nachrichten mitbekommen hatte, meldete sie sich öfter bei ihm. Harrys Angebot war zwar verlockend gewesen, doch wenn John ehrlich war wollte er lieber für sich alleine sein. Na ja… Ausgenommen seiner Haushälterin Mrs. Hudson. Seit Sherlocks Tod verbrachte John viel Zeit mit ihr, denn auch ihr ging der Verlust sehr nahe. John hatte ursprünglich geplant gehabt aus ihrer Wohnung in der Baker Street auszuziehen, um nicht permanent an das, was vor einem halben Jahr passierte, erinnert zu werden. Und auch aus dem Grund, da er mit seinen Zahlungen von der Armee nie und nimmer für die komplette Miete hätte aufkommen können. Wie es der Zufall so wollte statte ihm Sherlocks Bruder, Mycroft, kurz darauf einen „spontanen“ Besuch ab.

Mycroft eröffnete John, dass er die einzige Person war, die Sherlock in seinem Testament berücksichtigt hatte und, dass er sich um die Miete für die Wohnung nie wieder Sorgen zu machen brauche. Mycroft musste wohl geahnt haben, dass John niemals irgendwelches Geld von ihm oder Sherlock, sei es nun Erbe oder nicht, angenommen hätte. Doch dieses Entgegenkommen nahm John, auch auf Rücksicht auf Mrs. Hudson dankend an. Mit der Miete konnte sie ihre Rente aufbessern und sie musste sich nicht mit neuen oder fremden Mietern rumschlagen. So musste sich auch John keine Sorgen mehr um sie machen. John entsperrte schließlich sein Handy und tippte schnell eine kurze Antwort.

 **„Hey. Nein. Keine Fortschritte. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bleibe bei Mrs. Hudson. Sie hat es momentan auch nicht leicht. Grüße Clara von mir. – Joh** n“

Sobald die Nachricht gesendet war, wollte John das Smartphone wieder in seine Jackentasche gleiten lassen. Doch irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Das was Ella ihm geraten hatte… Wenn er der Idee eine Chance geben würde…? Zögernd öffnete er das Menü und klickte auf „Nachricht verfassen“. Minutenlang, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, starrte er auf den weißen Bildschirmhintergrund. Sein Daumen schwebte dabei knapp über der Tastatur. Eine Nachricht an einen Toten schreiben? Jetzt wo er so auf das leere Textfeld blickte, kam er sich geradezu lächerlich vor. Was sollte er denn einem Toten schon schreiben?

Zahllose Ideen geisterten durch seinen Kopf. Angefangen von: „Wieso tust du mir das an?“ bis hin zu „Dein Geschieße um zwei Uhr morgens fehlt mir, du Idiot“ kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er dachte ernsthaft daran ihm wirklich eine Nachricht zu schicken. Vielleicht war er doch zu recht bei Ella in Therapie. Er war schon kurz davor das Handy wieder wegzupacken, als ihm dann doch etwas in den Sinn kam. Langsam und mit Bedacht tippte er sechs Wörter, ehe er auf senden drückte und an die Straße trat, um sich ein Taxi zu rufen.

**„Bitte lass es einen Zaubertrick sein. –John“**


End file.
